


Reprieve

by Ren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two benches in front of a lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ljt0w6RtQn1qan19ko1_400.jpg) prompt.

The dream is a lot like the ones he's had before. Two benches in front of a lake, and a lamplight, so close to the water that some waves are lapping its base. It's a strange scene, nobody would build something like that in reality, but in the dream he doesn't even notice. The only thought going through his head is please, please make it so that there aren't any monsters in that lake, give me a moment of peace, give me time to sit down and catch my breath, if only for one minute.

His work boots splash in the shallow water of the shore, making ripples and tiny waves that disturb the gulls and make almost all of them fly away. Some of the gulls stay to stare while Dean sits down heavily on one of benches and closes his eyes. In the dream, it's hard to realize how time is flowing. Hours could have gone by, or maybe it only the blink of an eye.

Suddenly Castiel is there. He sits on the other bench and the light seems to dim, as if Cas is casting a long shadow behind himself. It's just a dream, Dean thinks.

"Dean," says Cas, and he looks lost, doesn't know what to say.

Dean shushes him, because what else do the two of them need to tell each other? There have been too many useless words already and Dean is tired, so fucking tired. "Cas, if it's really you..." he begins to say, but then he stops. He shakes his head. Is this the real Cas or is it just a dream? "I don't care, I don't want to know."

He doesn't know which of the two options would make him feel worst. He and Cas remain silent, sitting side by side for a time that seems infinite, until Dean wakes up and the dream fades away, and Dean feels almost at peace.


End file.
